Frozen Fire
by Hikari-Nekokun
Summary: Has Asuka Found love? Rei? Who would of thought about it?


Frozen Fire-Chapter 1  
author:hikari_nekokun  
anime:evangelion  
(Rei/Asuka)  
  
When Shinji defeat the last angel, he commited suicide and the nerv headquarters was destroyed by seal along with seal itself, at a fearsome battle with the new evas. Asuka escaped from Tokyo III and return to Germany, months passed and no one ever talked about the incident anymore, everyone at nerv headquarters were supposly death. It was 6:00a.m. and Asuka was waking up from bed, she was getting ready to go to school.  
  
Asuka.-MmMmmmMm.....oh i'm so tired.  
  
The red-hair girl got up and opens the bathroom door, she was taking a shower, and when she finished, she puts on a weird, but a sexy-looking german school uniform, a black long-sleeve shirt, with a small red jacket, a red and black squared mini-skirt, and long black thin stockings. She was ready to go to the german-school, it was the ordinary, the same old, same old, day after day she goes to school returns to her apartment, eats something does some homework, watches tv and goes shopping, but she didn't have any friends in germany so if she goes out, she goes alone, but for her it was pretty normal, until one day something unusual happen. Asuka was in her classroom writing some notes about the class and then the headmaster opened the door and entered the class to make an important annoucement.  
  
Headmaster.-Guten Morgen students, i'm here to introduce you to a new student, she'll be taking classes here, be nice to her please, ok the annoucement its over, just give her a nice welcome, and treat her well, and teacher... Teacher.-Yes? Headmaster.-Assign someone to give her extra lessons to keep up with class, ok? Teacher.-Yes sir. Headmaster.-Ok, she'll come in every minute now, so i'm going.  
  
Some minutes passed and someone knocked on the classroom door.  
  
Teacher.-Please, come in.  
  
When the teacher said that, a pretty blue-hair girl with red eyes came in and introduce herself, Asuka didn't believe what she saw.  
  
Rei.-Good morning, my name is Rei Ayanami, pleasure to meet you. Asuka.-{What the hell?!?! Ayanami?!?! It can't be!!} Teacher.-Ahem* Rei, pleased be seated and pay close attention to my class to keep up, ok? Rei.-Ok.  
  
Rei sat on a chair in the middle of a line next to Asuka's, not very close tho.  
  
Asuka.-{I wonder, why she came here, of all the places left in the world and she came here, well....i kinda missed anybody from nerv...but still, she was always mean to me, i'll not talk to her....after all that has passed, there is no reason for me to talk to.....} Teacher.-Asuka Langley!! Asuka.-Yes, Teacher? Teacher.-Could you help Rei to keep on with the class, seeing her after classes?? Asuka.-Ummm, yes teacher{Ugh!! I'm so damn lucky!}  
  
So during the class, Asuka was just staring at Rei, she was two seats far, so Rei couldn't see Asuka watching her. The red-hair girl couldn't be so distracted by Rei, she always thought she'll never see anyone from nerv, and less if she lives in Germany, this was quite a big shocking surprise for her. The class ended and Asuka walked toward the school entrance, and in an unexcepected way, Rei was waiting for her, maybe she took the "keeping up with the class seriously"-Asuka thought.  
  
Asuka.-Rei.....what is it? Rei.-I was waiting for you, should we go yo your place? Asuka.-Rei....what is wrong with you?? You aren't like this, you barely speak. Rei.-How do you know about me, if we haven´t met? Asuka.-What?!?!{mmmmm..has she lost her memory?} Rei.-As i told you, i don't know you, but i want to keep up with the class anyway. Asuka.-Well, just forget it then{I still have my doubts, but she didn't talk this much when she was at nerv, maybe she actually lost her memory}. Rei.-So, your place or mine? Asuka.-Let's go to my place, Rei, ok? Rei.-Ok.  
  
Both girls walked to Asuka's apartment, meanwhile Asuka was intorrogating Rei about her past.  
  
Asuka.-So... where have you been these months? Rei.-What are you talking about? Asuka.-Mmmm, where you were, cause you do not look german(Asuka was trying to play with Rei's mind, to know if she was just acting). Rei.-I'm actually japanese. Asuka.-But i heard Japan wasn't secure anymore, you know about the evas and angels, ever heard of that? Rei.-Don't think so, I actually woke up on a german hospital, and the doctors told that i was sufferin amnesia, but they say that i didn't had to care about it, cause they only have few information about me, cause they found me on some rests of a so called nerv headquarters. I only got my name, age, and blood type. Asuka.-Wow, that's quite a story. Rei.-Nothing unusual. Asuka.-Yeah right, well...look..there's my place.(Asuka was pointing towards a big department building) Rei.-Mmmm.seems nice. Asuka.-Thanks, let's hurry.  
  
They both entered the building, and then went inside Asuka's place, Rei was just staring at the small, but confortable place.  
  
Asuka.-So...any comments{just dare to critizice my home}. Rei.-Well....its a nice place. Asuka.-Mmm...thanks. Rei.-Well, should we be getting started? Asuka.-Ok, just give me a few minutes i'll like to take a shower if you mind. Rei.-That's ok, i'll wait.  
  
Asuka went to the bathroom, took of her clothes, and began to take a hot shower, Rei was waiting in the living room. Asuka just rest on the bathtub, while her body was being washed on the hot water, just thinking about the moments she spent with Rei at nerv headquarters, she thought Rei as a ver lucky person, cause she forgot all the bad stuff that happened months ago. She felt asleep and started to have a dream, she was younger and was under water hearing her dead mother's voice whispering Asuka's name.  
  
Asuka's mother.-Asuka.......Asuka...die with me.. Little Asuka.-No...no..no..i don't wanna die. Asuka's mother.-I love you, Asuka please die with me. Little Asuka.-Mom i'm not your doll, i don't wanna die with you. Asuka's mother.-Come with me Asuka, free yourself from pain. Little Asuka.-No, no, go away.  
  
Then from out of nowhere, Rei appeared and hugged little Asuka.  
  
Asuka.-{Mmm..you're so warm.} Rei.-I love you Asuka. Asuka.-{What?! Wait a second, what is this strange feeling, no, it can't be} Rei.-What's wrong Asuka? Little Asuka.-Mmmm....Rei don't you ever go away...please? Rei.-I will never leave you, ever again. Little Asuka.-Mmmm......I love you Rei. Asuka.-{Why?, why?}  
  
Asuka suddenly woke up in fear sweat, breathing pretty fast.  
  
Asuka.-What was that all about? Well...i better hurry, cause Rei had waited enough.  
  
As Asuka stands up and pulls the bath-courtain to get out, saws and stares in fright at the red-eyed girl.  
  
Asuka.-Umm, Umm.(Asuka blushed) Rei.-Oh, I'm so sorry, Asuka i thought something happened to you, you didn't answer when i knocked, so i.....(Rei was all ashamed herself) Asuka.-Rei...just...please......umm...leave{do i want her to leave? Wait, wait, this is wrong, Rei should leave} Rei.-Ok, ok, i'm sorry, i'll leave.(Rei walked away from the door, and sat on a couch inside the living room, with a big red face) Asuka.-Damn it, ugh, why did this had to happen, that freaking girl saw just saw me naked and wet, but why did i react like this.....{i remember we always changed clothes in the same room as eva pilots, why i got all embarrased, shaizen, i can't beliebe it, this isn't my day}well i have get over with this quick, so that Rei can leave.  
  
Asuka got dry herself with a towel, and put on a big pink t-shirt and some white panties, She walks to the living room grabs some books ans notebooks, and sats next to Rei.  
  
Asuka.-Well, let's get started. Rei.-Umm, Asuka....back there at the bath... Asuka.-Just forget it, ok? Let's get on with this already. Rei.-Umm, ok.  
  
Asuka started to ask Rei about her knowledge, and explain whatever Rei didn't knew about the classes that Asuka has taken. The time passed, and well.... both didn't noticed, but it was midnight, Asuka knew that it was dangerous outside, especially at this time, and ask Rei to stay for the night.  
  
Asuka.-Rei, ugh, stay in my place. Rei.-But i don't want to cause any inconviniece. Asuka.-Rei, just stay, it's to late to go home now. Rei.-Umm. Asuka.-Come on. Rei.-Ok....I guess.(Asuka went to her room's closet, and brang some sleeping clothes to Rei, it was a black feathered top and black pants) Asuka.-Here, put them on, to sleep comgortable. Rei.-Ok,(Rei took of her clothes without asking Asuka) Asuka.-Wha....wha...{I didn't notice, but Rei has a beutiful body....a very sexy one.....wait...no..no way that girl is turning me on.....no way} Rei.-(Rei turns her face at Asuka's)Anything wrong? Asuka.- (Asuka's face turned red)No...no..i'm just waiting for you.  
  
Rei changed clothes, but Asuka was regreting cause seeing Rei dressed like that got Asuka all sweaty.  
  
Asuka.-{Oh god, maybe i made a mistake, damn, why? Why she is all atractive and sexy? Oh, i wish i could just....} Rei.-Should we sleep, now? Asuka.-Um, um, yes, but first you should know, that this couches are very unconfortable and i have only one bed. Rei.-I have no problems if i sleep with you. Asuka.-Um, ok, well i will just brush my teeth, and i'll be on bed in a sec. Rei.-Can i take a shower? Asuka.-Well....sure you can....be my guest. Rei.-Thanks Asuka, i'll not take long.  
  
Rei went straight to get a shower, as she said, she didn't take long and was already in bed dressed with the clothes that Asuka lend her, as they sleep, suddenly Asuka woke up, and stares at Rei, her face turned towards Asuka's, but she was still asleep, Asuka watches Rei closely, and hears how silent and slowly she breathes while sleeping.  
  
Asuka.-{Do i like Rei? Why i'm so confused? Aww, she's so cute, when she's asleep.} Rei.-Mumble*Mumble* Sigh* Asuka.-{Wow, she scared me to death, i thought she was waking up, phew*, i wonder if she would mind if i.....}(Asuka closed her face to Rei's and begun to closed her lips to hers too, but while she's at it, she gets all nervous){Damn! What am i doing? Am i out of my mind?}  
  
Suddenly Rei lays her hand on Asuka's cheek and stares at her eyes, Asuka was pale, she was all surprised at Rei's reaction.  
  
Rei.-I missed you, so much Asuka. Asuka.-Rei........you....remember.... Rei.-Yes, every single moment at nerv headquarters, i suffered so much Asuka, i thought i will never see you again, i want you so much(Rei begun to kiss Asuka, moaning and rubbing Asuka's cheek with her gentle hand, Asuka didn't know what to do, she just keep on with the kissing and hugging, NOT HENTAI!!, Asuka rested her head on Rei's chest and slept there. Asuka woke up in the morning, she was lucky cause it was Saturday, that means, no school, she was laid Rei's chest, while Rei was still sleeping, Asuka thought of this as a great oportunity to begin a new life with her girlfriend and maybe live together, she just thought this was too good to be true.  
  
End of the chapter 1.  
  
Ok. This is hikari_nekokun, hoped you liked my second fanfic, well...actually i have more ideas coming, but i guess i'll need some opinion from the readers if you don't mind, i don't know if i could write lemon, so i need some pointers too. Ok see ya all readers, i hope you girls like it. 


End file.
